


Coming Out as a Gay

by Sarren



Category: Green Wing
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I think it's important to make it look as realistic as possible, don't you?"  Jake murmured.  His eyes were on Lyndon's mouth.  "In order to convince her, I mean."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out as a Gay

"She's still there, isn't she?"

Jake's eyes flickered past him to the bar, to where Lyndon _knew_ Joanna Clore was still lurking. "Yep," Jake confirmed, going back to staring soulfully into Lyndon's eyes.

"You're being a good sport about this," Lyndon said, raising the hand he was holding to his lips and pressing a kiss on to it. "The woman's an absolute nightmare. She's totally fixated on me."

Jake smiled tenderly at him. "Maybe it's time to consider making a sexual harassment complaint against her."

"I'll think about it." Lyndon stroked Jake's cheek with his free hand. "In the meantime, we need a plan. Maybe you could cause a distraction, and I'll make a break for it while she's not looking."

"Right, right. That could work." Jake paused. "Actually, I'm at a loss to think of anything distracting enough to divert Joanna's attention away from you, short of causing actual physical damage or bodily harm."

"It would almost be worth it," Lyndon muttered.

Jake looked at him.

"Okay, not really." Lyndon shifted closer and put his head back on the couch, turning it to face Jake. Jake mirrored his gesture. He could feel Jake's breath against his face now. Involuntarily his eyes flickered to Jake's lips, caught for a moment as Jake's tongue flickered out to moisten them, feeling arousal stir in him, not for the first time that evening. This night was certainly turning out to be one of self discovery.

He stared intently into Jake's eyes. "We can't keep this up all night. I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"What, like get even more drunk and wallow in self pity because the woman I fancy prefers somebody else?"

It was the pain in Jake's eyes that made him do it, he thought. It suddenly seemed very easy to close those last couple of inches and press a kiss on Jake's lips. Jake didn't pull away, but he didn't respond, either. Lyndon drew back and put his head back on the couch.

Jake was looking at him thoughtfully. "We haven't tried..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think our first kiss convinced her. We could try actual snogging?" Jake finished, his voice rising uncertainly on the last word.

Lyndon raised his head to look around. It was getting late, but the pub was, if anything, busier than before. "What, here?"

"If we go somewhere else, she'll only follow us, don't you think? Besides, I like this place. I don't feel like moving."

"I was think more along the lines of us getting harassed or kicked out."

Jake smiled and gestured around the room. "It's mostly hospital staff here; the staff all know us."

"So we'd be outing ourselves to all our colleagues, then."

"Given that you've been holding my hand for the last half an hour, I'd say it's a bit late to worry about that. Besides, I don't define myself by my sexuality. I feel that it's more import – uh oh."

"What?" Lyndon asked, alarmed. Jake was looking past his shoulder.

"She's coming this way again."

Oh god. Lyndon grabbed Jake's hip and pulled him against him and kissed him. Not even thinking, not even asking permission to deepen the kiss, barely registering that Jake had opened his mouth to him instantly, plunging in, his hand kneading at Jake's hip. He threw one leg over Jake's and Jake was turning his body to into his, returning his kiss, one hand stroking the back of Lyndon's neck. Lyndon shuddered against him. God, Jake couldn't have known how sensitive he was there, and suddenly Lyndon wasn't pretending anymore, he was kissing Jake for real. He was getting hard against Jake. A tiny voice in the back of his mind was yelling that it was out of hand now; Jake hadn't asked for this, he should stop now, except, he realised, Jake was hard too; Jake was making little gasping sounds and pulling Lyndon closer -

"Get a room," someone sneered, and they broke apart, panting. Joanna was standing over them, listing to one side. Lyndon wiped at his mouth instinctively. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Jake doing the same. "What about that threesome?" she slurred. "You can both fuck me at the same time, how about that?"

"Oh my god, no, never," he said, not trying to hide how much the idea repulsed him. He considered himself quite a polite person, generally, but he'd learnt the hard way that Joanna Clore just interpreted politeness as encouragement.

Then Jake grabbed his hand and jumped up, pulling Lyndon up with him. "Excuse us," Jake said courteously, and pulled Lyndon past her leering face. Lyndon almost stumbled in his haste to keep up. Jake didn't let of his hand until he'd led them into the men's room and slammed the door shut.

"Now what?" Lyndon asked, still feeling a bit dazed. "You can bet she's lurking outside waiting for us to come out."

"I figure we wait a suitably incriminating amount of time and then come out looking a bit dishevelled, as though we've just had sex."

"Here? In the bathroom?"

Jake moved inexplicably closer. "It's not unheard of," he murmured.

Lyndon had to look up to meet his eyes. Jake was looking at him...looking... "I guess not," Lyndon murmured, swallowing harshly, feeling himself starting to harden again.

"I think it's important to make it look as realistic as possible, don't you?" Jake murmured. His eyes were on Lyndon's mouth. "In order to convince her, I mean."

Lyndon swallowed again. "To be honest, I think nothing short of a blow job right in front of her would convince her," he said.

"I'm afraid I'd have to draw the line at public sex," Jake smiled. "However," he continued, nuzzling at Lyndon's throat. Lyndon found himself tilting his head to give Jake better access. "Everything else is negotiable," Jake murmured into his ear, breathing hotly against him.

"Christ," Lyndon muttered, as his body responded. He hadn't even _known_ his ears could be that sensitive, and god, what did Jake mean by _anything_. Suddenly his brain was throwing up ideas that just a few hours ago would have seemed unthinkable, but now, if the way his cock was straining against his trousers was anything to go by, seemed to be not only thinkable but hotter than hell, and why weren't they doing _anything_ already?

"Is that a yes?" Jake asked, sounding amused.

"You need to ask?" Lyndon said. His arms had looped themselves around Jake's neck. It should have felt weird to be embracing someone taller than him but Jake was warm against him, and he smelled great, and he was a good man. Lyndon thought that if he was going to come out as a gay for anyone, Jake was the perfect guy for it.

Jake kissed him lightly, but pulled back when Lyndon tried to deepen the kiss. "Actually, I'd prefer a more civilised setting if we're going to make love," he said, "like my bedroom? Or yours?"

Lyndon smiled. "I'd like that." So did his cock. He shifted restlessly against Jake. "Do you think it's been long enough?"

Jake's hands were at Lyndon's waist, pulling at his shirt, untucking it. "Oh, I think so," he said, pulling one side of his own shirt mostly out, undoing it quickly and rebuttoning it lopsidedly. He took the elastic band out of his hair and ran a hand through it, mussing it.

"Nice," Lyndon said. He meant, hot.

Jake took his hand. He grinned. "If this doesn't put her off, I'm afraid it's pistols at dawn."

"My hero."

Together they threw open the door and, hand in hand, ventured bravely forth.


End file.
